


Angel Of Death

by Spindly_Wolfie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindly_Wolfie/pseuds/Spindly_Wolfie
Summary: Angel of death was the name Hydra gave Cassandra the moment they started experimenting on her and wiping her past life over the years she earning the name but despite being the perfect soldier they made the mistake of thinking the memory wiped worked. So what happens when she is given the opportunity to escape when the base shes in is raided?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at an avengers fanfiction or any for that matter so it may not be good or anything like that but i hope you like it. If there is anymore tags that i have missed please feel free to tell me

Cassandra Stilwell that was the name of a little girl that was kidnapped and experimented on all for the name of power and dominance by a group of scientists working for hydra. When they first began they wiped her mind of anything to do with her previous life to insure that there was no chance of her ever knowing who she was or came from, before they started with injections of different serums.The first lot of injections resulted in failure which called for even more and as more time went by the more they succeeded but there were times in which young Cassy met death before they would bring her back. 

5 years they spent injecting serums of all different kinds before they had the results they wanted, the following 3 they spent on training her with the best the had to create the perfect submissive soldier/weapon for their control. She went from being Cassandra Stilwell the sweet, innocent kind hearted girl to the most deadly emotionless soldier and that was when hydra decided to send her out on missions but they had made a fatal mistake.

The memory whipping failed after the serums kicked in which hydra had missed in their many ‘check ups’ which gave Cassandra or Angel Smerti / Angel of death the chance to escape but she was bidding her time waiting for the right time and it was given to her. 

There were loud explosions going off throughout the base causing cassy to stop the fight session she was having with a soldier and turn her attention to what was happening as a voice came over the speakers 

“We are under attack all personal to their stations” 

Smiling Cassy took this as a good sign having waited for so long to make her move and so she did not waist anytime in putting her plan into action, grabbing the guy she had been sparing merely seconds ago she snapped his neck grabbing the gun in his arms along with his side arms because despite being at base hydra did not give her any weapons unless it was specified in certain training sessions. Letting the man drop to the floor she aimed at her next target shooting 3 times on at his leg, body and head all bullets hitting their targets as she ran at the only guard left in the little cell she was in, ducking as he let shots off of his own, and tackled him to the floor punching the man’s head quickly with all of her enhanced strength killing him instantly before rolling off. 

She stood up counting her weapons and ammunition ignoring the shouting and footsteps running throughout the hall and once she finished she turned to the door which was now opened and ran out of it making her way to where all the data was kept. It took under 2 minutes to reach the server rooms and another 2 to delete and copy all files and information of her to a little hard drive that was plugged in before actually making sure they were whipped entirely from all systems so that no one could retrieve anything. She was just about the pull the hard drive out when she felt a presence sneak up behind her, turning around she pointed her gun at the person only to spot a red haired women dressed in a black cat suit standing their with her own gun raised

“Who are you and what are you doing” Natasha said taking a good look at the figure in front of her taking caution 

“ я никто ” Cassy said with her mask still placed on her face hiding her from the ex assassin turned shield agent took the hard drive out placing it into her bra for safe keeping all the while keeping her eyes on the woman in front of her and once the drive was in place she dropped her gun surprising Natasha before she ran right past her. 

She ran through the base killing all and any hydra soldiers while severally wounding Shield Soldiers, there were some who had managed to get a good hit or two on her but it was nothing she couldn’t heal and once cassy got to a spot where no one was she allowed herself to rest for a moment to catch her breath, which was a mistake. 

“Nat do you see her” a voice said making cassy turned her head to the direction it came from spotting Captain america with his shield in hand looking around 

Normally she would attempt to fight her way out but another person walked up behind Captain all dressed in an iron suit which meant that the avengers were the ones raiding and bombing the place which wasn’t good, sure she could most probably take them all on but the fact is she was barely keeping herself up right, no thanks to being starved of food and sleep for the past month. Taking a step forward cassy stumbled slightly having to brace herself against the wall beside her for support which caught the attention of Captain

“You stop right there” he yelled as he made his way to her 

“Я не желаю тебе зла” she turned motioning towards Steve shaking her head, she really had no intention of harming anyone that was not apart of Hydra but there was no way she wanted to go back to being a lab rat let alone those who threaten her

“Guys i have a female here looking wounded or like she’s about to collapse but i do not think she speaks English” 

Steve approached Cassy slowly and cautiously as he kept his com's open lowering his shield slightly to make sure she didn’t not take him as a threat but unless someone who could speak Russian was there well that was going to be hard but what made it a little easy was knowing the young girl could understand him 

“Cap if she has platinum blonde hair and stands around 5’8 and wearing a mask then capture her by all means, we need her for questioning” Nat shouted through the earpiece 

“She does not seem to want to harm me” He was about a foot away from the girl watching as she seemed to struggle keeping herself up 

Steve felt torn slightly between the gentlemen inside of him and the soldier that he was because looking at the young girl who couldn’t have been any older than 16 he thought about the other young kids who would be scared in any situation like the one they were in. She was a potential threat and the soldier in him wanted to follow orders yet he could not do so because he would be no better than those who had obviously abused her so pulling he did the only thing he could. He took his mask slowly allowing his face to be shown as he held the blue material in his hand kneeling slightly 

“ I am Steven Rogers, Captain America i do not wish you any harm in fact i wish to help you if you would allow me” 

Cassy took a deep breath in and out before allowing herself to slide down the wall so she was sitting down leaning against it while she pushed her finger into the bullet wound on her leg feeling around for the little piece of metal still embedded in her skin preventing her from healing completely, when sh found it she pulled her fingers back out holding the bullet in her hand looking at the blonde haired man motioning him to step closer

“Why do you wish to help” She switched to English watching the surprise cross his face 

Steve was so sure that the girl in front of him could not speak English at all considering she had only been speaking her native language so when he heard the words being spoken he couldn’t help but be surprised

“You could have killed Nat but you did not, you ran which tells me you are different to the other’s. I am not sure why you are here and i can only guess but i wish to help you because you are still a kid and well you look like your about to collapse any moment now” 

Reaching up to take her mask of she allowed Steve to see who she was behind it knowing that the man would not harm her or he wasn’t like the others that had only presented false fronts 

“Black widow she is beautiful and I have been starved of sleep and nourishment for the past month my body can not last much longer. If you are to help do not allow the people you work with to touch me” She looked at him smiling slightly before putting her mask back on as she put the bullet from her hand into his before allowing exhaustion to catch up 

Steve didn’t know why Cassy gave him the bullet but he didn’t have time to figure out why because just as she let go of it she collapsed her body falling forward the only thing stopping her from actually falling face first was his body that shielded her from the others that had seemed to make their way to where they were, and for that he was thankful because he wasn’t sure if the girl trusted him or not but he felt like she did. He wrapped his strong arms around her like she was the most fragile thing in the world as he cradled her to his chest standing back up his back still facing his friends

“Cap do you have her” He heard Clint’s voice causing him to turn around slowly with the girl in his arms

“We need to get her to Bruce now” He replied walking right past Clint and Natasha ignoring the protests and curious gazes thrown his way 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language(s) i have used will be translated at the end of the chapter this will continue on throughout the story please look out for the numbers 1), 2), 3) Etc, which will correspond to a translation. Once again i have used google translate and will continue using it so it may not be the correct translation in which ever language i may use but please feel free to correct me if you know the language.

Once they had gotten back to the tower Steve had to stop all and anyone from touching the poor girl only allowing Bruce to do his job because he knew he could trust him but in doing so it made those who had orders to take her in frustrated. He stayed by her side not only leaving to take a brief shower and to grab something to eat because as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t trust anyone else right now to not do something while she was out or that she would not kill anyone.

* * *

On the outside it looked like Cassy/Angel was still unconscious as her body remained still not a single muscle in her body twitched or showed signs of her being aware but she was. She had woken up little over half an hour ago keeping her eyes shut as she listened to the silence with the odd shuffling here and there by someone on a seat but she was not yet ready to allow those who had her to know so she kept pretending to be under. For an hour she stayed there replaying things in her mind reminding herself of who she was in the past and present, both Cassandra an Angel of death the two sides of her both born and created. 

She was about to open her eyes when she felt the slight rush of air as a hand reach towards her, she shot her hand out opening her eyes in the process gripping the wrist of the person who dare touch her, lifting her legs up wrapping one around her target's neck and the other around their chest and as fast as she moved she had the person pinned to the bed in an arm bar hold twisting the arm painfully

(1)“Не прикасайся ко мне, я убью тебя ” she yelled resorting to her mother tongue out of habit, forgetting for a moment of where she was

The moment she reacted all the soldiers in the room raised their weapons in retaliation to her actions but she ignored them staring at the woman in her hold as she struggled slightly, her face was still covered by her mask but it didn’t make her any less threatening than she was and the men and women shouting to stand down was making it worse

(2)“Я имею в виду не вред для вас. Пожалуйста отпустите меняm ” The woman replied calmly staring from where she was bent across the bed, her shoulder threatening to pop out of its socket but her answer only caused Cassy to tighten slightly 

(3)“Укажите свое имя и ранг” Cassy yelled again on the verge of literally dislocating the woman’s shoulder and elbow still not remembering where she was or who the person was

(4)“Наташа Романова, я часть мстителей и щитов. Введите свое имя и ранг” 

Hearing the Natasha’s name cassy let the woman go allowing her to stand back up while rubbing her shoulder trying to sooth the ache of it being moment’s away from being injured as she stared in her assailants direction waiting for her to reply 

“ I worked for hydra, they called me angel of death, angel for short. I apologise for my actions i was not aware of your intention” Cassy reverted to English knowing that Natasha was the only one who could really understand her when she spoke Russian 

Shaking her head Nats smiled slightly at the girls' manners and ability to swap languages fluently without much trouble but she suspected it was due to the many years of extensive training that helped “ You have something you stole from the hydra base we found you at, i was tasked with retrieving it from your person” 

“Why does Shield want it” 

“Shield wants whats on it considering you deleted everything from the servers making sure no one could retrace anything and trust me tony has tried everything but can not find anything” 

Standing from the bed cassy reached into her bra showing of a little bit of her breast as she grabbed the small hard drive that had made its self comfortable and pulled it out holding it up to everyone in the room 

“You wish for me to hand this over willingly if not you will use force but what if it simply disappears what will you do then” She allowed the device to hover in the palm of her hand not actually touching it as she watched the reactions of the soldiers in the room along with the widow herself, all seeming to be a little tense

“I would suggest you not do whatever you are thinking of doing Angel just hand it over and lets not complicate things further” Nat took a step forward preparing to lunge at the masked girl but the moment she did the Hard drive disappeared from sight like it wasn’t even there in the first place

“The information on that drive is very important and i do not wish to simply turn it over to anyone let alone Shield. I am the only one who knows where it is.” Cassy reached the same hand that was holding the hard drive to her face pulling the mask away from her allowing her hair to fall over the right side of her face hiding her discoloured eyes along with the rather nasty scar as she stood straight looking at Nat head held high 

Everyone was taken aback not expecting to see the face of a young girl staring back at them and anyone who ever witnesses the harsh reality of what hydra could do knew that the girl had the look of someone who had been through hell and back multiple times yet there was a softness to her that couldn’t be explained. No one wanted to move from their spot to try and retrieve the device Fury had been after it was like seeing the who the girl was stopped them in their tracks and even Natasha was unaware of what to do 

“How old are you ma’am” one of the soldiers spoke up lowering his gun slightly looking at Cassy

“That is a good question one that i can not answer myself however i can say 12 years that's how long i remember being with hydra could be longer there is no telling” 

“Do you not remember anything from when you first arrived at Hydra” Natasha spoke up running a hand through her beautiful red curls taking a quick look over at Bruce silently asking if he knew anything but with the subtle shake of his head she knew he didn’t 

“Who knows” Stifling a yawn cassy turned to walk towards the door placing her mask back into place as she looked up at the camera situated in the corner of the room along with just above her ending the trance she caught everyone in

“Where do you think you are going” Nat yelled stepping towards cassy careful not to touch the girl slightly afraid of the reaction she would receive in return 

“I could escape and return to where i once was which is something you yourself know I won't do so I am simply going to find Steven he seems to be good company oh and thanks doctor” She smiled behind her mask placing a hand in her cargo pants pocket as she made her way out the room to find Steve 

Natasha stared at the spot the girl had been previously amazed that Angel just answered the one question she had wanted to ask and she herself knew what it was like to be in angel’s shoes considering her past with the red room but there was something about the young girl that had her wanting to try and unravel the kind of person she was but there was a feeling of familiarity which had her confused because there was no one she would forget a woman like Angel.

Turning to Bruce dismissing the soldiers in the room she made her way over to him stopping short of where he sat on his roller chair 

“What did you find out about the girl “ she said 

“Other than the signs of starvation and malnourishment she seems to be in perfect health however she shows signs of having advanced healing which is backed up by what Steve has mentioned and i am not sure if she may have other abilities without some tests” 

Bruce had wanted to do the normal blood tests and stuff that he would normally do with his patients but steve had mentioned she put her trust in him not to allow others to touch her other then what was necessary, he himself knew what it was like for others to try and experiment on you when you weren’t conscious so he just did what he could for her. He wasn’t sure if the girl would ever allow him to do tests on her considering she had been at the hydra base that the rest of the avengers raided but he had hope she would allow him to figure out who she was. 

"If you find anything you know where i am” Making her way out of the lab she waved to Bruce as she went on about her day 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) do not touch me, i will kill you  
> 2) i mean no harm to you. Please let me go  
> 3) State/Enter your name and rank  
> 4) Natasha Romanova/Romanoff. I am part of the avengers and shield. State/Enter your name and rank


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 of this story, please enjoy

Cassy enjoyed walking along the hallways in the new building she was in because it was different to what she had witnessed for the past years, she no longer had to look at the cracked concrete walls with marks from fights and gunfire and in its place was metal with railings. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it but it was a nice change. She had walked past 1 gym and multiple rooms for the many agent’s that worked in the building but she had yet to find the person she was looking for that was until she bumped into someone.

Reacting on training rather than instinct she turned to grab the small dagger from her boot grabbing the person's arm flipping them over her shoulder as she held one arm in a tight vice-like grip while the other holding the dagger pressed against the person's neck. Now that the person was on the floor she could see none other than Maria hill staring up at her in shock and awe. Quickly she placed the dagger back in its resting place pulling the woman up off the floor looking her over to see if there were any injuries, she had not meant to do what she did but after years of being beaten for allowing a small mistake you learn to react without thought

“I apologise, ma’am, I did not mean to attack you” She spoke genuinely and at a soft level hoping the woman before believed her

Maria had been doing her daily security check around the base when she bumped into someone and instead of the normal stagger a few steps back and apologise she ended up flat on her back staring up at a masked face blonde hair falling around the face, her first reaction was to react but something held her back from retaliating that and before she had a chance she was pulled back onto her feet She was stunned not by the fact she bumped into someone but by the fact one moment she had a dagger seconds away from impaling her to an apologetic girl who seemed very genuine

Smiling maria stepped back shaking her head slightly “It is okay, I'm sure I surprised you but that was a good throw you did”

“Um thank-you if you are injured please tell me”

“Wait your the girl steve brought back from the hydra base they raided” getting a good look at the girl maria knew that the girl was the very person fury wanted to interrogate but could not while she was unconscious

“I will not harm you unless you harm me and if Fury wishes to try to get information from me he will have to wait but you are free to accompany me if it pleases you”

All her time back at hydra was accompanied by a guard or a scientist never once left alone unless she was on a mission and even then they had eyes but being free from the constraints of rules made cassy feel a little happier not that she would ever show it but if she were to walk throughout shield it surely would benefit to have an agent with her so she asked Maria.

“I can not accompany you but I will assign Agent Romanoff to you while you explore but you will have to wear ankle monitor that will inject you with enough sedatives to put you down in a second if Romanoff believes you to be a threat” Maria did not want to take such drastic measures but it was protocol considering the girl was found in a hydra base with who knows what abilities, it was the safest way to contain her without putting her in the cage which she felt was unnecessary

“Ma’am is there a hose that I may take a bath with”

It was true all throughout her life in hydra it did not matter if you were men or women child or teen, everyone was made to strip down bare no undergarments or clothes while the guards usually used a hose to wash the dirt away with a single bar of soap shared between everyone, the children and teens used to go first before the adults. Cassy had been one of the luckier ones because when she started doing mission hydra had given her a single cubicle with her own little shower that barely had any pressure behind it and soap bar how it had been for the past 3 years.

Maria stared at Cassy not knowing if she was joking or being serious but there was no way in high heavens she was allowing her to shower underneath a hose let alone somewhere public considering the only ones available were in public viewing, Shaking her head pressing the button on the small earpiece she contacted nat

“Agent Romanoff report to my location bring a change of clothes for yourself and our guest and an Ankle monitor”

“ Ma’am I am on my way give me 2 minutes”

Sighing running hand through her hair Maria stepped forward

“Ma’am that is not necessary” Cassy replied standing in the all to familiar soldier pose realising that the woman was one who held power with shield and that was enough to follow a command

Sensing that the young girl would not take to what she wanted maria did the only thing she could and that was to issue a command

“You will go with Natasha and she will shower with you to make sure you are squeaky clean, once you are finished you will meet with everyone else including Steven from there you are free to do as you wish, Do you understand Angel” Maria hated what she was doing especially to someone who clearly would obey her every command because the girl deserved better

“Yes ma’am” Cassy did not want to obey the woman but she knew Maria meant well despite it being a command one she had the option to disobey but would not

Natasha rounded the corner holding two sets of clothes and as Maria and Angel came into sight she frowned noticing the familiar pose Angel was in forgetting for a brief moment that she was meant to be finding all she could about the young girl

“Good Nat I need you to escort our guest to the showers where you are to bath her and don’t give me lip about it being inappropriate because frankly she needs it and your the only one I trust for this” Maria’s demeanour softened as she spoke

“Maria you know Fury has me on a mission already why don’t you take her” Nat whined a little pouting like a child something she would not do in another company

“Stop your pouting child Fury has Tony and other agents working on the same mission so I'm sure he will understand if you took a break” Maria let out a soft chuckle smacking nat on the back of the head causing Cassy to smile at their antics

“Ma’am Nick only needs to ask what he seeks and it is willingly given within reasons” Cassy spoke up interrupting the pair

“Yes well I have to go so please do not cause trouble and if anyone asks what you are doing out tell them Maria hill allowed it” Walking away Maria left Natasha and Angel alone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak russian so i used google translate i apologise if i offend anyone with the translations but those who do speak the language please feel free to correct me
> 
> Я никто = I am Nobody  
> Я не желаю тебе зла = I do not mean you harm/Evil


End file.
